


Closer

by thedevilisinthewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Daddy!Kink, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilisinthewinchester/pseuds/thedevilisinthewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing that Benny loved more than when Dean wore the lacy panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

"Look at you," Benny cooed as he ran his big hands up Dean’s thighs and nearly groaned as he felt the silky smooth skin and realizing that Dean shaved for him. "Lookin’ so pretty in your little panties."

Dean smiled shyly and ducked his head as if he was embarrassed. Benny knew better to think he was embarrassed, Dean loved the attention he got from Benny whenever he slipped into a pair of panties. Hell, Dean was the one who knocked Benny’s book out of his hands and plopped himself on Benny’s lap.

"Daddy," Dean whined, "I’m so hard, hurts so bad."

"Want me to eat you out, baby? Eat you out just like a girl?" Benny asked, smirking when Dean moaned. "Just push your pretty panties to the side and make you come just on my tongue?"

"Daddy please," Dean whimpered, curling his fingers into Benny’s faded t-shirt. "Please, eat me out."

"Eat out your what?"

Dean blushed, a real blush that spread down his neck. “Eat my pussy, daddy.”

Benny manhandled Dean so that he was on his back and instantly Benny was kissing his way down Dean’s chest, pausing to lave at his perky little nipples.

"I betcha you have a pretty pussy," Benny crooned as he placed Dean’s smooth thighs on his shoulders. 

Benny pulled the white, lacy panties to the side and spread Dean’s ass apart. As Benny presses a small little kiss to the pink pucker that had Dean’s hips bucking up, he couldn’t help but think he was right.

Dean definitely did have a pretty pussy.

"Daddy!" Dean was whining again. "Please eat my pussy, please Daddy."

How could he ever say no to such pretty begging?

Benny licked around the pretty pink ring of muscle, listening to Dean’s deep moans. He kept that up until Dean’s hands find their way to his hair and pulled him closer.

Benny did all of the tricks that he knew to get Dean into a sobbing mess. Shoving his tongue as deep as it could go, nibbling on the rim, and making sure to make it as filthy loud as he possibly could because Dean  _loved_ when Benny got loud.

It wasn’t the most comfortable angle for his neck but the way Dean moaned and stuck his hand into his panties to tug on his cock made it so worth it.

"Want you to come for daddy, sugar. Come in your pretty panties." Benny said and didn’t give Dean a chance to reply, shoving his face back and licking into him as deep as he can.

"Daddy, oh daddy, I’m gonna," Dean moaned and let out a long groan as he came, clenching hard around Benny’s tongue.

 Benny pulled back, wiping his wet mouth and chin against the back of his hands, and letting Dean’s legs drop against the bed.

"Look at the mess you made," Benny tsked as he stroke the wet front of Dean’s underwear. "Ruined your pretty panties."

"Guess you’ll just have to lick me clean," Dean said as he stretched out like a cat, content and lazy after his orgasm. "Then you’ll have to fuck me. My pussy’s already wet for your cock."

This time it was Benny’s turn to groan.


End file.
